


Classmates

by emistaysgold



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emistaysgold/pseuds/emistaysgold
Summary: You were finally going to college. An exciting time for everyone, especially you. You were going to be with your boyfriend and his friends. Everything seemed to go perfect, until you saw Jean Kirstein. He bullied you in middle school, and you never forgot about it. He was as obnoxious as ever.What happens when you both end up classmates and have to sit next to each other. Shenanigans(Updated every two weeks on Saturday)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Classmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Coming back at you with another fic that hopefully I can finish :') Life is hell, but I write to help cope with that. 
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr: emilystaysgold

“Babe, can you grab that box for me?” Boxes were heavy, full of stuff needed to start at college. You were lifting what you could, but you luckily had your boyfriend with you to help.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m right behind you.” He grabbed more than you could, making the process of moving easier and faster. His strength was something to behold and admire. His chestnut brown hair poking out of his bun showed that he was doing a lot more than you did. Which you didn’t mind.

“Thanks, Eren.” Your words came out sweetly and full of love.

Once at your dorm room, you placed everything down and started unpacking, “(y/n) where did you want your posters?”

“Oh, you can put them up next to the window. It would look good if the window was in the middle of them. The both of you trying to squeeze around each other in the dorm room was a challenge, but it wasn’t one that was unwelcomed.

As you bent down, you felt a pinch on your butt, causing you to squeak. You grabbed your calendar and hit Eren with it, “You’re so rude, you know that” It was half serious, half joking that led Eren to let out a small chuckle.

“You love it though.” You rolled your eyes, fishing for more stuff to hang around the room. Lamps were assembled, along with a bookshelf. As fast as you moved in, the sun started to set, and you saw it through your window.

“Why don’t we take a break and eat at the dining hall? I’m sure Mikasa and Armin would love to tag along.” You said that, but Mikasa was so intimidating. You tried to get close, but there was always some, what you thought, was hostility. Armin however was a sweetheart, and one of your best friends.

“Sure.” You and Eren left, locking the room behind you. The dorm was rowdy, but you figured it would quiet down as soon as move in day was finished.

Luckily, the dining hall was nearby. You and Eren got there first and decided to get a table, grabbing shitty pizza along the way. Once you saw Mikasa and Armin, you lit up, “Oh my gosh, it’s so good to see y’all again.”

You hugged them both, squeezing them close to you. It had been an entire year since you last saw them, and you were happy to see them, “How have y’all been? How have classes been for you?”

“Mine have been pretty good. Of course, I’m trying to pass my exams the best I can.” Armin laughed softly.

“It’s been good.” You let out a sigh at Mikasa’s response. Wanting to be closer to her, she tried to shut you out.

“Yeah, well that’s great!” You knew that Armin was the type to study his but off to ensure he would pass, but honestly, you thought he didn’t need to study. He was already a genius in your mind. Mikasa was naturally good and didn’t study. Though, she had to tutor Eren a lot. He wasn’t exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

“Hey, you guys done yet?” Eren said a little annoyed. You all sat together, catching up and laughing about stories from high school. Even though you were a year younger than them, you felt like you guys knew each other through out your entire school years.

Your fun evening was like a balloon which ended up bursting. You locked eyes with another familiar set. You couldn’t forget his eyes.

He did look different. His hair was longer and looked silkier. His face was now framed with stubble that made it look better than it did in middle school. A frown formed on your face and your eyes began to glare. He didn’t seem to notice. He went on with his friends, sitting down and horsing around.

“You ok (y/n)?” Armin’s sweet voice interjected to clear the silence and snap you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah, of course!” Looking at each other, they showed disbelief.

“You were staring at Jean. You know him?”

You didn’t want to give an answer. You wanted to forget about him and all the bullying that he did in middle school. When you were at Trost Public School, he was the meanest person you knew. He would pull your hair, tease you, and basically made your life a living hell back then. When you moved to Shiganshina Private High School, your younger self was relieved and happy.

That’s when you met Eren.

“Seriously? You know that shit head?” Eren almost sounded like he gave out a growl.

“Unfortunately.” Answer being short and curt, “it’s a long story, that I’ll save for another night. I just want to celebrate starting college!”

“Sounds like a plan! What did you want to do after this?”

Plans were discussed of what would happen the rest of the night. Fun times were made, and you got to relax with your friends for the evening. Before you knew it, the night had come to an end. Classes would start soon, and you probably wouldn’t see them on the regular.

Eren walked you back to your dorm, holding your waist all the way there. You noted the cologne he was wearing, your favorite. His sweet smell lulled you and you were sad when you reached your dorm room.

“You can’t stay over?” you whined, wanting Eren to be there and cuddle you for the night. He gave a soft smile and a kiss on your lips.

“I’m sorry. I have my own preparations at my dorm that I have to do. I helped you all day, and now it’s time for me to help myself.”

His hand stroked your cheek and you only could dream of him for the night. Classes started tomorrow, and you might be able to see Eren once in a day. You were afraid that you wouldn’t be able to hang out with him, considering he was a sophomore, and you were a freshman. Your classes wouldn’t line up.

“I have to go. I’ll text you as soon as I get back to my dorm.” You gave a sad smile and saw him off. He still didn’t fix his hair in his bun, but you liked that.

\--

Chest filled with excitement, you woke up feeling energized and ready to go. You already planned your outfit from the night before and wanted to make a killer impression to make new friends and meet your professors.

Your first class was not that far from the dorm room, but you looked it up on the college map on your phone trying to navigate your way on the big campus. As soon as you reached it, you found the right hall and sat down in a seat. The room was a little emptier. A perk of being on time.

Soon, the professor walked in as more people filed into the classroom.

“Ok, don’t get too comfortable. You’re going to have assigned seating, so I know who to call during class. I’ll put it up on the projector.”

You looked and found your name pretty easily, moving a couple seats down from where you were. You eventually realized who you were gonna sit next to.

“Well, well, well, if it ain’t (y/n).” You rolled your eyes in annoyance. Of course, you’d be sat next to Jean.

He threw his bag down and looked over at you, “What you don’t recognize me?”

“Oh, I recognize you, jerk,” you mutter under your breath. The professor had to move your seat next to someone else.

“A lot of hostility. I guess you still remember what I did in middle school.” He said. His tone was a little softer. A scoff rolled out of your throat.

“Of course, I do. You made middle school an unbearable memory.”

He looked as if he wanted to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut.

The first class, you knew, would be dry, but this was a whole other level. The syllabus was long and full of jargon that you really didn’t care about. Your eyes glanced over and saw him drawing little doodles on the syllabus.

Suddenly, it dawned on you. “Why are you taking a freshman class?”

Red flushed around his face causing your surprise, “I failed this class last semester. The professor is a hard ass.”

Great. That bodes well for the year. Tuning back into the professor, your hands started fidgeting with your pen, clicking it over and over and over-

“Will you cut that out?!” Jean hastily and harshly whispered.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” The sarcasm dripped down your voice, “Did I bother you?”

Honestly, it was kinda a good feeling to get under his skin like that.

The snail pace lecture made you not want to do college anymore, but it finally ended. You quickly got up and went up to the professor.

“Hi, I’m (y/n) and I sit in the third row. I wanted to know if I could move-“

“I’ll stop you right there. I’m not changing the seating chart just so you can sit closer to your friends. If you need help with vision, you’ll have to contact the Office of Disabilities to get a notice saying you need to be moved.” With that, he was gone.

A groan crawled out from your mouth. At least Jean was gone, and you didn’t have to see him until tomorrow.

\--

“So, he’s in your class and you’re sitting next to him?!” Eren exclaimed, laying down on you in your bed.

“Yeah, it sucks. I can’t believe this.” You pushed back your hair behind your ear. “Wait, how do you know him?”

“Oh, I was hanging out in the same club as him, and I didn’t like him the moment I saw him. Then he started hitting on Mikasa and I knew he was a creep.”

You knew Eren had a temper, so you wouldn’t be surprised if he took some swings at Jean. Especially about Mikasa. She was his childhood friend, practically his sister since she lived with them after her parents were killed in a car accident. Ever since then, Eren had been real protective of her.

“Hmmm, that sounds like him. A total dirtbag, you don’t even want to know what he did to me in middle school.”

“If I found out, I’ll sock him for you.” Eren laughed, moving to sit up off your lap, “You know I’ll protect you from anyone.

“I know that silly,” you mused, landing a kiss on his lips. Eren held you there for a while, and you moved your lips to match his hungry ones.

He broke it for him to give you a mischievous look, “ I know some other things we can do.”

You bite your lower lip, excited for what was to come next. Eren started leaving small little kisses all over your neck. His hands reached up to grab your breasts, squeezing them gently as he finds a sweet spot on your neck causing you to moan.

“Eren, you know we have class tomorrow. I can’t be walking around with a limp.”

“Why not?” he teased, reaching his hand down your pants to play with your folds and clit. You were already so sensitive and wanted more.

And more is what you got.

\--

“Well (y/n)” Jean smirked as he sat down next to you. His tone was the same as it was yesterday. “My favorite person.”

You rolled your eyes, focusing on the doodle on your paper instead of him. You promised you would ignore him. You promised to not let him get under your skin.

“You gonna ignore me now?”

Don’t let him get under your skin.

“You’re starting to hurt my feelings.”

Don’t say anything.

You only hear him scoff and mutter whatever under his breath. You breathe a sigh of relief, hoping he would leave you alone for the rest of the class.

“Good morning class, I hope you read the first chapter that we’re going to cover-“

SHIT! You panicked. Eren left you seeing stars last night and you totally forgot to read it.

“Remember that I will call on a random person every class to give an answer to my question. I’ll be drawing names out of a hat so that it is fair to everyone here.”

You start tapping your pen viciously on your notebook, praying to every god out there that he doesn’t call your name out.

The lecture went on as normal, covering basic economic concepts and theories. He preferred writing his notes out on the white board instead of having a power point, so you had issues taking the information into your notebook. It seemed like every time you caught up, he would erase and start on the next section. He wouldn’t slow down.

“Don’t panic.” A whisper coming from your right side, “He teaches straight from the book. You only need to take notes from that.”

You couldn’t believe that Jean would help you, easing your anxieties for the past 20 minutes of the class.

“Now, time to pick on a person.” Oh no.

‘Please don’t let it be me.’

“(y/n), please explain to the class what a centrally planned economy is.”

You could feel the hair on your body sticking straight up. You started to feel queasy and sweaty.

“Hey, it’s an economy owned by the government,” Jean whispered. You had to trust him. It was better to get an answer wrong than to not know the answer.

You repeated what Jean said, and the professor gave an accepting nod. ”In its basic form, you are right. Now then-“

Your anxieties washed away, giving you a breath of fresh air. You glanced over at Jean seeing him focused on the lecture. That’s when you were able to take a really good look at him.

His beard was a little scruffy, but it did frame his face very well. You remembered he always had pretty eyes, but these looked a little more worn. He didn’t have that bright expression he used to have. His hair was definitely longer, slicked back to reveal his forehead more. You could see the dark circles under his eyes and-

“What do I have something on my face?” A snide question broke you out of your trance. You gritted your teeth, cursing yourself for even staring at him.

“Yeah, stupidity.”

“Hey, is that any way to talk to the person who saved your ass?” He had a point, “You owe me for that by the way.”

You knew you did, but you decided to just pay attention to the lecture. You could only hope that your name wouldn’t be called again.

\--

When the professor finished class, you packed your bag, but before that three people came running down to see Jean.

“Dude! I thought your class would never end,” the guy with a buzz cut exclaimed. The other two nodded in sync to his words.

“Come on, I’m so hungry.” The girl put a hand on her stomach, even you could hear it from where you were sitting.

“Is this a friend of yours Jean?” the one with freckles peeked over his shoulder and locked eyes on you.

“Yeah right. She’s not important. Let’s just go.”

“Not important?!” You didn’t know why that bothered you, but you couldn’t take back your words. Jean looked surprised at your interjection. It felt as if you swallowed a walnut, unable to speak.

“You think you’re special now, missy?” A hint of playfulness could be heard in Jean’s voice.

“You seem to think so. You helped me in class.” His lips tightened to a slight frown, unamused by your words.

“I helped you because you were so pathetic.”

“Pathetic?”

“Yeah, pathetic. It was really sad to see you struggle like that.”

“Oh, is this a lover’s quarrel?” the buzz cut boy mused. “We can leave y’all alone if you need to be. We can catch lunch ourselves.”

“We’re not lovers. In fact, let’s just leave.” Jean groaned. The stare between the both of you could make anyone tense up.

“See ya, you jerk.” You pushed past them to leave the classroom. You tried to calm your boiled blood, but you just had to let off the steam somehow.

“Hey babe.” Just like that you started calming down. You saw Eren at the entrance of the hallway. Walking over, he placed a kiss on your cheek. When he looked up, his face turned sour. Jean and his friends filed out behind you. They both scowled at each other.

“Eren.”

“Horse face.”

Jean stepped forward forcefully, even that scared you a bit. You knew Eren wasn’t the calmest person, but you didn’t want him to start a fight. When Eren tried to walk up, you grabbed his arm with all your strength. The same could be said about the guy with the freckles stopping Jean.

“Sorry about that! Let’s go get lunch now.” He tried to refocus Jean away from Eren. He just turned around violently, sensing the hatred coming off of him.

“What a douche,” Eren mumbled grabbing you by the waist and leading you out of the hall, “I still can’t believe you have to sit next to him in that class. Maybe you should drop it.”  
  


“I can’t. I need that class as a prerequisite for my other classes. So, I guess I’m stuck with him.” You were inclined not to tell Eren about Jean helping you out. You would rather not see him explode in anger about Jean.

“Maybe I need to talk to the professor. Give him the good ol one, two.” Eren punched the air in front of you, playfully smiling. You felt your lips turn up, laughing at Eren’s ridiculousness, “Well, let’s go grab lunch.”

\--

You were sitting in class again, contemplating your life; however, you didn’t see Jean come in and sit next to you. Maybe he was cutting class you thought.

The lecture did seem to go by a lot slower than you were wanting. You couldn’t help but wonder where Jean was this morning. Maybe he slept in, he seemed like a slacker.

You didn’t know why your mind kept drifting to Jean not being here. Maybe you liked the thrill of insulting him.

“Jean,” the professor called out to answer a question. Without an answer, he looked at the seating chart and hummed to himself, writing on the paper what you assumed to be points taken off one of his assignments. You chuckled. Maybe it was for the best that he wasn’t here. You could see his grade suffer.

Maybe it would be more satisfactory to see him struggle to answer.

You missed him.


End file.
